<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X, Axl and Zero went to McDonald's by Berrylicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074104">X, Axl and Zero went to McDonald's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious'>Berrylicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, McDonald's, Meme, Out of Character, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the trio went on a mission. The found a fast-food restaurant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl &amp; X (Rockman), X/Zero (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X, Axl and Zero went to McDonald's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While X, Zero and Axl were on another mission to save the world from another threat for who knows how many times now, they found something strange. There was a fast-food restaurant called McDonald’s currently open. Which is extremely strange since humans aren’t suppose to be around in this area. The scent of grilled beef patties can be smelled from the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! McDonald’s! Can we go there please? It smells so good!”  Axl plead to X while tugging the blue reploid’s arm like a child asking their mother for some toys. Sure, reploid can eat some of the human food but after that they need to clean up their system just to make sure the food won’t clog their air vents. Besides, they’re in a middle of a mission so they can’t.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re on mission right now Axl. You can get some food at the Hunter’s base.” X tried to reason with Axl only to receive a pout. “Booo the foods there are just E-tanks X! I want real food!” The prototype reploid whine.</p><p> </p><p>While the two reploids were bickering, they realize that Zero’s nowhere to be seen. It took for them a few seconds to spot the red reploid, it seems that Zero went into the fast-food restaurant. Axl was excited while X was confused with his friend’s action.</p><p> </p><p>“Zero! My hero!” The black reploid celebrated. X was still in confusion. He thought Zero didn’t like human food so why did he went there? Went Zero came out from McDonald’s, the happy Axl turn into a confuse Axl. Zero came back with a cup on his hand. Axl asked the red reploid.</p><p> </p><p>“Zero, what’s that?”</p><p>“Coffee.”</p><p>“…. That’s it?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>Zero slowly took a sip on his coffee in front of Axl. The younger reploid just stared in silence while X on the other just trying his best not to laugh too much, but he failed miserably. “THAT’S NOT FUNNY X!” Axl face was now red out of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling sorry for Axl, X pets the reploid’s head. “There there, we’ll went there after we finish this mission okay?” The responds from the blue reploid make Axl’s face brightens up. He wholeheartedly agrees with X decision and the two continue their mission.</p><p> </p><p>After the two were now far away from Zero. The red reploid spit out the coffee from his mouth and spill the rest onto the ground. As usual, he hates human food. He took out a piece of paper that he kept to himself all the time. What’s written is his small to do list.</p><p> </p><p>“Make X laugh. Check.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside the McDonalds building, two unknown reploids who used to work there just a few seconds ago were now currently destroying the building.</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe Commander Zero told us to do all of this!”</p><p>“Yeah, what the best thing is that we actually get doubled from our normal payment!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>